How Far We've Come
by courtneesworld21
Summary: The story follows a girl named Lexi, who is a bada** (not entirely human) hunter, and how crossing paths with Dean Winchester at 16 alters her entire future. The story will span the timeline of the show from season 1 to present, including some pre-season 1 flashbacks and will start around the episode Dead Man's Blood. (Dean x OFC) First attempt at writing please be kind!
1. Prologue

How Far We've Come

 **This is my first attempt at fan fiction writing please be kind but feel free to give constructive criticism. This story** **follows an original character, a girl named Lexi, who is a total badass (not entirely human) hunter, and how crossing paths with Dean Winchester at 16 alters her entire future. The plan for this story is to have it span the timeline of the show from season 1 to season 11, including some pre-season 1 flashbacks, including how Lexi and Dean first meet. The story will be told from Lexi's point of view and will include events from the show, sometimes altered, that include Lexi. There will be a prologue giving some background on Lexi, and then chapters 1 - 3 will start around the season 1 episode Dead Man's Blood. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Prologue

My name is Alexia Glenanne, but I go by Lexi. I was born an orphan, no father to speak of, and my mother died giving birth. So, I'm certainly used to being on my own. But I didn't grow up quite like your typical orphan, I grew up hunting, and I don't mean like hunting Bambi, I mean hunting down all the big nasties and creepy crawlies that nightmares are made of, because for some reason I seem to be a magnet for all things supernatural. Maybe it has something to do with the strange symbol looking birthmark on my right shoulder, or with the fact that, at 16, I developed some "supernatural abilities" of my own; these are the kinds of questions about myself I have been trying to find answers for pretty much my whole life.

So, I grew up around hunters, mostly Daniel Elkins, vampire hunter extraordinaire, he took me in when I was 6 years old after I was nearly used as vamp chow. Elkins became a great mentor and friend over the better part of a decade as I became a damn good hunter myself with an uncanny, natural, God-given knack for it. But I took off on my own at 16, after I discovered my less than human assets, I wanted to find answers about who I really was and where I came from, and I feared that if other hunters knew what I could do, then I might have become the hunted. But answers are hard to come by when you aren't even sure what the right questions are, or where to start looking; so I ended up in New York and got into a little bit of trouble with the law which is how I met Dean Winchester for the first time. But that is a story for later.


	2. Chapter 1 Harvelle's

How Far We've Come

Chapter 1 Harvelle's

As someone who never really had a solid home, Harvelle's Roadhouse was the closest thing to home and family I ever knew, (well besides Sonny's and Dean Winchester). It was one place I always felt comfortable, and playing pool was always my release, my happy place some might call it, but I wouldn't put it quite like that. It was, however, one of the few things, other than hunting, that allowed me to feel truly in my element. This poor bastard had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. I was hustling this baby faced greenhorn while Jo sat nearby and watched. I was just about to sink the eight ball and win two hundred bucks, when I saw Ellen answer the phone out of the corner of my eye. Out of force of habit my ears perked up, and I couldn't help but listen. It was one sided but I had been around the Harvelles long enough to know when something was wrong. It also helped that I seem to have a sixth sense about forthcoming crappiness, especially since it seems to follow me. Ellen hung up the phone with a solemn look on her face and caught my gaze and gestured me over to her. I looked back down at the table and took my winning shot, leaned over to the greenhorn and said with a smirk, "Sorry baby face, time to pay up, better luck next time."

He replied, "Wait, wait, wait...how about double or nothing?"

I looked to Jo and said, "Fine, but Jo here is gonna have to play this round for me, I'm needed elsewhere."

I walked up to Ellen at the bar and asked, "What kind of doom and gloom situation are we dealing with now?"

She looked down, then back up at me and said, "A hunter passing through Colorado just called. Daniel Elkins is dead. I'm sorry sweetie."

I replied, "Oh… wow," as a look of surprise tinged with sadness passed across my face. Ellen continued to look at me with concern so I said, "Well that sucks. But it's not like he was my dad Ellen, don't expect me to get all emotional. He was a mentor, I respected the man and appreciated that he took me in and taught me about hunting, but we were never overly close. And, I haven't even seen the guy in ten years. But, Elkins being dead does pose some interesting questions."

Ellen gave me a look, like she wasn't buying what I was selling, and then she sighed and asked, "What kind of questions?"

"Like what killed him? My guess would be vampires since hunting them was his specialty, any vampires left out there would have it out for him I'm sure. But the more important question being, what has become of his most prized possession?"

Ellen looked at me confused, "And what exactly is his most prized possession?"

"Sorry Ellen, but the fewer people that know about it the better, it was Elkins best kept secret and I'm gonna try to keep it that way."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I need to be headed to Colorado."

Ellen squinted at me suspiciously and huffed, "Well, on that cryptic note, I guess you better be going then," she said then looked at me seriously and urged, "Be careful, please."

"Always," I replied with a smirk just as Jo walked over handing me two hundred dollars.

I smiled at her impressed and said, "Nice! Look at you hustling like a pro, I'm so proud," as I took the cash.

Ellen rolled her eyes saying, "You're not a very good influence you know."

I feigned offense, "Ellen, I'm hurt." Then I smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Besides, you let her spend all her time in a bar, constantly filled with way too many ego inflated, rude, crude, socially unacceptable, male hunters, you should be happy that I am the one influencing her, it could be worse."

Ellen sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

Jo rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated, "Could you two please not talk about me like I'm not even here."

"Sorry kiddo," I said smiling fondly at her.

I patted her on the shoulder as I grabbed my black leather jacket from behind the bar and said, "See you around" as I gave a sarcastic salute and made my way out of the bar and toward my most prized possession. My silver 1965 Fastback Mustang. It was time to go hunting.

* * *

 **Next chapter will start to actually get into Dead Man's Blood. There is more info about me and this story and the inspirations for it on my profile check it out if you want. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**


	3. Chapter 2 Dead Man's Blood part 1

Chapter 2 Dead Man's Blood

 **I'm starting this chapter off with a little context, not too long after Lexi left Harvelle's, Sam and Dean also found out about Elkins in the diner scene from Dead Man's Blood. In this chapter flashbacks are in italics, present day is normal.**

* * *

 **Winchesters**

"What else you got?" Dean asked, sitting across from Sam in a diner in Nebraska.

"Manning, Colorado, a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home," Sam replied.

"Elkins? I know that name" Dean said furrowing his brows in thought trying to remember why the name sounded familiar. He pulled out their dad's journal and started flipping through it.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sounds like the police don't know what to think, at first they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery. "

Dean continued flipping through John's journal mumbling a distracted, "Mm hmm." Then, finding what he was looking for, he turned the journal around toward Sam saying, "Here, check it out," pointing to the page where it said D. Elkins 970-555-0158. Sam looked and raised his eyebrows, looking back to Dean he asked, "You think it's the same Elkins?"

Dean replied, "It's a Colorado area code." Sam and Dean also decided to head to Colorado to investigate Elkins' death.

* * *

 **Lexi**

As soon as I got to Manning I headed straight for the morgue to see for myself that Elkins was really dead. Unfortunately, he's really was gone and his "mauling injuries" definitely had vampire attack written all over them. So it seemed I was right about what killed him. Seeing him like that, dead and cold, actually did make me sad and angry though, he was a good man and a good hunter, he was good to me, he didn't deserve to go out like that. And, the police report suspecting robbery gave me a really bad feeling the Colt might have been taken by those nasty bloodsuckers. This was one case I was definitely taking personally.

After leaving the morgue, I headed to the local bar to ask around about Elkins and see if anyone knew anything more than what the police report said. The bartender Beth told me she thought "Mr. Elkins was a nice old man just a bit of a nut," she felt bad for him; that he lived all alone and kept to himself seemingly in his own little world. I guess hunting finally started to get to him in his old age, sounded like he must have lost a few steps; he probably should have retired from the life a long time ago. Beth also mentioned that Elkins ran out of there pretty quick after a group of four or five biker looking folks came in, and that group didn't stay too long either. Great sounds like Elkins was spooked, so still sticking with the vampire theory. As I left the bar I got this feeling like I was being watched, so I looked around as I got into my car but I couldn't pinpoint where someone might have been watching me from; the feeling faded a little as I drove away.

I pulled up the snow covered driveway and parked in front of Elkins' old cabin, getting out of my car I made sure I had my gun at my back and a machete in one hand, and a flashlight in the other. As I walked up to the door I couldn't help but think about the first time I ever met Elkins.

* * *

 _1985_

 _It was fall and I was 6 years old the first time I met Daniel Elkins. Since I was born an orphan I was put into foster care. I had a pretty nice new foster family, a mom, a dad, an older brother, that I lived with since I was 4 years old until I was 6 years old, but being a supernatural magnet means nice things don't last. My foster brother and I were playing tag in the backyard of our house when heard rustling and heavy breathing coming from the woods at the edge of our yard. We both stopped and looked toward the woods I immediately had a bad feeling, like I knew something unnatural was out there and something bad was going to happen. My foster brother started to move towards the woods but I grabbed his arm to stop him just as a deranged looking man, who looked like he had been shot and stabbed and had blood dripping down his chin, stepped out of the woods toward us. He smiled evilly at us, showing off his way too many, way too pointy teeth. We turned to run back to the house, but the man grabbed my foster brother and bit him before we could reach the house. I turned back and tried to help my foster brother but the man just pushed me away and finished draining my foster brother. As I got back up and started back toward the house again the my foster mom came outside to check on us and saw the man feeding on her son, she ran toward him and I ran inside the house and ran into my foster dad and told him what was happening. We heard my foster mom scream and then silence I tried to beg my foster dad not to go out there but by then the man was in the house and attacking my foster dad too. I just stood there in shock and horror for a second as the life was drained out of my foster dad right in front of me. Then I ran for the stairs, I didn't make it very far before I was grabbed from behind and bitten on the neck. But, after the man bit me he stopped like my blood didn't taste good or something. The next thing I knew I was on the floor watching another man with a machete fighting off the bad man. After a few minutes of scuffle the bad man's head was cut off by the man with the machete and the rolled next to my foot. I just stared at it until the man with the machete asked me if I was okay, I turned to look at him and then back to the head on the floor. The man hesitantly came toward me to inspect my injured neck expecting me to scream or be afraid of him I think. But I just kept staring at the head until the man got right in my face and demanded my attention as he asked, "Hey kid look at me! You okay? Are you hurt anywhere other than your neck?" I finally made eye contact with him and shook my head no. He nodded his head and said, "Okay, good. I'm Daniel Elkins. What's your name kid?"_

" _Alexia," I replied. I looked to the head by my foot again and asked, "Wh- what was wrong with him? He- he didn't really look human and he bit us."_

 _Elkins studied me for a long minute then seemed to come to a decision and said, "He wasn't human, at least not anymore, I guess he used to be at some point, but now he is, or was, a vampire. He's dead now. He can't hurt you anymore." He looked at me as if trying to gage my reaction to this revelation. I blinked at him a few times the repeated, "A vampire. So monsters are real?"_

" _Yeah kid 'fraid so. Pretty much all the scary creatures that nightmares are made of are real," he replied._

 _I stayed quiet for a minute and Elkins started to get up and look around._

" _They're dead aren't they? My family. The vampire he- he killed them right?" I asked._

" _I'm so sorry Alexia, but yes they are dead. Do you have any other family someone you could go live with aunts, or uncles, or grandparents?"_

" _No they were just my foster family I was an orphan, still am I guess. So what happens now?"_

" _How old are you kid?"_

" _I'm six and a half."_

" _You're only six! Wow you seem a little older than that and you seem to be handling all of this pretty well considering. How are you doing with all of this by the way?"_

" _Okay, I guess. Monsters are real, a vampire killed my family and tried to kill me, and you saved me. I'm not gonna become a vampire am I?"_

 _Elkins gave me an impressed yet incredulous look and responded, "Yeah that sums it up. And as long as none of the vampire's blood got in your mouth you won't become a vampire. You didn't get any blood in your mouth did you?"_

 _I shook my head no._

" _Okay good, that's good." "Look kid, I hate to do this but we need to get out of here and make this look like a human broke in and killed your family because normal people don't usually handle the truth about monster so well."_

 _As he helped me up off the floor I said, "You seem human and you seem to handle it well. How did you find you find out about monsters?"_

 _He laughed a little, as he started to fix up the scene in the house he explained, "I am human, and thanks, but you seem to handle it pretty well too, a little too well maybe. I grew up with this knowledge; I come from a family of hunters, monster hunters of course. But how are you handling this so well? I mean you are only 6 years old for god sake! You're not terrified, traumatized, on the verge of tears?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders, "No. I mean I was scared while it was happening but and I am sad that my family is dead but, no, I don't really feel freaked out. I guess that is pretty strange huh?"_

" _Maybe, or maybe you are just the most well-adjusted kid on the planet," he smiled at me. After the scene in the house was fixed up we headed out to Elkin's truck. As we got in the truck Elkins turned to look at me and said, "So what am I gonna do with you?"_

 _I stayed quiet for a minute then I turned to him and said, "You could teach me to hunt monsters like you do."_

 _He looked kind of surprised and said, "But you're just a kid. You don't want this to become your life trust me!"_

 _I replied, "Please! You already said yourself that I have handled all of this really well and I don't think I will ever be able to just forget about it and what's really out there and I want to be able to do something about it. I think I could be good at it, I knew something bad was gonna happen as soon as I heard that guy coming out of the woods. Teach me to be a hunter like you please, it's not like there will be anyone missing me."_

 _He studied me again for a minute then looked up towards the sky and said, "I don't know who is crazier you or me, but okay fine, you can stick with me and I'll teach you to hunt because I get this strange feeling you might be right, you could turn out to be one hell of a hunter yourself one day."_

* * *

I still wasn't entirely sure why Elkins decided to take me in and train me but I am glad and grateful that he did. I shake the memory away as I walk into the cabin.

* * *

 **I hope you are still enjoying this story let me know how I'm doing. I just recently got a new job in the last few weeks, not long after I started this story so I no longer have as much time as I planned to to write but I do not intend to give up on this story, I'm just not sure how often I will get to update because writing doesn't always come that easy to me and it takes me a while so be patient. Hopefully it won't be too long for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 Dead Man's Blood part 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated with a new chapter work and real life take up a lot of time. Thank you to everyone who does read and review and follow/favorite this story! You're all awesome. This chapter is really starting to get into Dead Man's Blood. Hope you enjoy!**

As I walk into the cabin its dark and everything is a mess, there's salt on the floor (though that wouldn't do much good against vampires, Elkins should have known that), it definitely looks like there was a struggle in here. Walking through the cabin with my flashlight I look around for any sign of the colt hoping its still here somewhere. As I start looking around one of the back rooms I hear noise at the front door so i quickly turn my flashlight off and step behind the door out of sight and listen.

The door creaks open, two sets of footsteps enter, and its still quiet as I strain to listen until, "Looks like the maid didn't come today."

"Hey there's salt over here, right inside the door."

"You mean like protection against demon salt or uh oops i spilled the popcorn salt?"

"It's clearly a ring."

"You think this guy Elkins was a player?"

"Definitely."

Listening to this conversation I'm starting to think this must be some amateur hunters, not the vampires. I hear rustling sounds like pages being flipped through and more whispered talking, "That looks a hell of a lot like dad's."

"Yea except this dates back to the sixties." Then more footsteps and as they get closer I switch out the flashlight in my hand for the gun at my back ready to spring into action, better to have the upper hand to get answers.

As the two guys enter the room completely unsuspecting I slam the door shut behind them and push one against the wall with my machete to his throat and aim my gun at the other. They are both taken by surprise. As the one I'm aiming the gun at turns around and his flashlight illuminates the face of the one I have by the throat I'm the one taken by surprise.

"Dean?" I ask shocked to see him here and moving my blade away from his throat just a little; gun still aimed at the other guy who has is arms up in surrender now.

"Lexi?" It would seem he is just as shocked to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean? And who the hell is this?" I say with a hard stare and a nod of my head toward the guy I am still aiming my gun at, who decides to speak.

"You two know each other?"

"Oh uh, yeah Sammy, Lexi and I go way back. Its been a while though." Dean says cautiously.

"Sammy? Your brother?" I question with a raised eyebrow though still with a hard expression and glancing over to give "Sammy" a once over.

"Yeah Lex, you mind, uh, standing down here, we are all on the same team right?" Dean says still cautious with a nervous laugh.

I continue the hard stare for another beat just to mess with him.

"Oh yeah, sorry, you can never be too careful, and you know I don't trust easily." I respond with a smirk and a wink as I lower my weapons and trade my gun for my flashlight once more.

"Wow Dean Winchester. It is good to see you" I say with a fond smile that fades quickly, "but seriously though, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

His smile slips too, "Same as you I guess, working the case. Read about it in the paper and realized this guy Elkins must have known our dad since his name is in our dad's journal, and since we are trying to find our dad we decided to check this out."

"Okay, look I can appreciate that but this case is kinda personal and important for me and I won't let anyone, not even you two amateurs get in my way or slow me down, so maybe you should leave this one to me." "No offense", I add as an afterthought feeling like that might have been a little harsh.

"Excuse me!" Dean exclaims outraged, eyebrows at his hairline. "Well, I do take offense, we are not amateurs we have been hunting on our own for a while now, and if this is personal for you, okay fine, take the lead, but we can help each other it doesn't have to be either or."

"Yeah, look I don't even know you but if this case somehow can give us any leads on finding our dad we're not backing down." Sam joins in.

I roll my eyes as Dean starts but then try to smooth things over when they are done speaking.

I sigh, "I'm sorry that was a little harsh, it's just that you haven't been hunting on your own without your dear old dad, (who you know I'm not a big fan of), as long as I have, and you did let me get the drop on you just now, and you probably have no idea what you are actually walking into with this case, am i right?"

Dean opens his mouth to speak then shuts it again before he is able to actually articulate what he is thinking. "Alright, you have a point you have been at this longer and you are pretty damn good at it, and we should have been more aware of our surroundings, but what do you mean we have no idea what we're walking into?"

"I mean do you know what killed Elkins?" I ask with an expectant look before i start moving around the room again looking for the colt or any clues Elkins might have left.

The boys start looking around too as Dean answers, "No not exactly but whatever it was there was more than one, and it seems like he put up one hell of a fight judging by the looks of this room especially. Why you know what did it?"

"Yeah, I do. Vampires." I disclose as I kneel down by an empty gun box. "Damn it" I mutter.

"I'm sorry come again?" "Did you just say vampires?" They both stop and question at the same time.

"Yeah that's what I said" I reply distracted as we all continue looking around.

"Hey I think I found something" Dean calls out. "some kind of scratches in the floor."

"Some kind of death note maybe?" Sam asks as he and I walk over to Dean.

"I don't know" Dean says as he grabs a pieces of paper and a pencil to get an etching of the scratches in the floor. He finishes the etching and hands the paper to me asking, "Look familiar?"

Sam looks over my shoulder at the three letters and six digits that were scratched into the floor and says, "It's the location and combination of a post office box, it's a mail drop."

"It's just the way dad does it" Dean responds.

I look up at them a little impressed "Good job boys, looks like maybe you do know a thing or two." "And I know exactly where that box is its one Elkins and I have been using as a mail drop for a long time."

I bend down to pick up the empty Colt case hoping maybe Elkins just hid it somewhere else and the vampires don't have it, "Lets of check out that mail drop."

"So we are in this hunt together?" Dean questions with a knowing smirk.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I guess. C'mon lets go." As we are leaving the house Sam asks, "So vampires are real huh? Dad never mentioned them, I've never heard anything about them." Dean joins in, "Yeah I thought vampires were one of the make believe monsters. How do you know about them?"

I respond before getting into my car, "They are real alright. Back in his prime hunting vampires was Elkins' specialty, him and some others hunted them to near extinction, so they kinda had it out for him." "As for how I knew about them, well, Elkins is the hunter who saved my life from one when i was a kid, and then took me in and taught me to hunt."

Dean looks at me a little surprised, "You never told me that."

I laugh a little, "Yeah well I don't tell you everything Winchester." "Meet you guys at the post office."


	5. Chapter 4 Dead Man's Blood part 3

As we pull up outside the post office I get out of my car and walk over to talk to Dean at his driver's side window. "You guys wait here I'll be right back and we can take a look at whatever Elkins left together." As I turn to walk away Dean calls after me, "Hurry back" with a smirk and then mouths a kiss at me. I lean down and respond shaking my head and raising my eyebrow at him but also unable to fight a smile, "Always such a flirt Winchester!"

* * *

I walk inside the post office and quickly find the mail box and use the combo to open it, inside I find two envelopes. One envelope with the initials J.W. on it, probably John Winchester, and the other with A.G., and that one is for me. I close the mail box and head back out to the boys.

As Lexi enters the post office Sam turns to Dean with an inquisitive look and asks, "So, how exactly do you know this girl Dean?"

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs, "Just from around man, I don't know. Does it really matter? She is just an old friend."

"An old friend? Like Cassie was an old friend?" Sam asks with a smug smirk.

Dean glares at Sam, "Yea something like that, okay, you happy? Can you drop it now?"

Sam continues, "But she's a hunter too. And you trust her?"

Dean looks towards the post office to check on Lexi then back at his brother with a sincere expression, "Yea man, I trust her. She is a damn good hunter and she has saved my ass a time or two." Sam nods his head and decides to drop it as he sees Lexi coming back.

* * *

As I reach Dean's car I slip into the back seat, "Looks like you boys might be right about Elkins leaving clues that could help you find your dad. He left two envelopes in that mail box and I'm guessing this one," I hand Dean the envelope with J.W. on it, "was probably meant for John Winchester. So you guys should open it, and I'll open mine." They both turn to look at me as I start to open my envelope.

"Wait, your initials are A.G.? Lexi starts with an L missy." Dean questions me.

I roll my eyes at him, explaining as if to a child, "Lexi is a nickname for Alexia, buddy, and Glenanne is my last name. I thought you knew that."

Just as I finish speaking there is a knock on Dean's door that makes all of us jump and turn towards it, as John Winchester himself comes into view. "Well look at that, I guess you found him! Prodigal father returns!" I say dripping with sarcasm.

Dean rushes to scold me, "Lex, please, behave!" as John slides into the car next to me in the back seat. Sam and Dean both turn around to look at their dad as I just kind of glare at him.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Sam and Dean question.

"Yea I'm okay" he responds as he turns to look at me.

"Hi" I greet stone faced.

"Your Lexi aren't you? The kid Daniel took in years ago." My glare softens a bit and my face scrunches up with confusion and questions as he says this, I didn't think he knew who I was. He answers my unasked questions anyway, "A couple of times when you were just a kid I went to visit Elkins and you were there training out back. Elkins told me about you. Of course I haven't seen you in years so I wasn't totally sure at first if it was you."

I interrupt, "So you've been spying on me! I knew I felt someone watching me since I got to Manning."

"I needed to be sure and I needed to make sure my boys weren't followed, nice job covering your tracks by the way" he responds and praises his boys. I just nod my response.

"Yeah well we learned from the best, " Dean says, at which I roll my eyes.

John goes on, "Anyway I read the news about Daniel and got here as fast as I could; saw you guys up at his place."

"So you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, he was a good man, taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"He was a good teacher" I pipe in while staring at the envelope in my hands. John looks at me and nods his agreement.

"You never mentioned him to us." Sam accuses his dad.

John looks down then back at his boys, "We had kind of a falling out, I haven't seen him in years." He actually sounds like he might regret that a little. I look down and throw in myself,

"I haven't seen him in years either. But he clearly still trusted both of us." I say, handing John his letter after grabbing it out of Dean's hand. John looks at me and then down at the letter, "Well, we should open these," he says as he starts to tear into his and I continue to pull my letter out. I read my letter silently as John reads the gist of his out loud to Sam and Dean.

Lexi,

If you are reading this it means I am dead. But that's life right, especially for a hunter. I hope I taught you well enough to way out live me by long time. I was crazy to take a kid, especially as young as you were, just a little girl, and raise you to be a hunter. But from the moment I met you on that unfortunate day, I knew there was something special about you, and that you might have even been meant for this life. I wanted you to know you are one of the most talented hunters I have ever had the honor of training, and you were like a daughter to me. And I have always been proud of you. I still don't understand exactly why you left on your own when you did but I understand if it's what you felt you needed to do and I appreciate that you have found ways to keep in touch every now and again over the years. As you know that Colt revolver is my most prized and most valuable possession, and if I am dead, which I must be if you are reading this, I want you to make sure it either ends up in your hands or John Winchester's hands (he could probably really use it for his own crusade). Just make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands. Stay smart, stay safe, and stay strong out there kiddo. —Daniel Elkins

As I finish reading the letter a single tear slips down my cheek and as I look up I realize John is asking the boys about the Colt.

"I'm fairly certain the vampires must have taken the Colt. We need to get it back!" I say, wiping away the tear and looking to John. He looks back at me surprised by the urgency in my voice maybe.

"Right," he says "let's get started then, we need to pick up the trail, we can get a motel room and see if we can get a beat on their trail from listening to my police scanner" as he gets out of Dean's car. I follow suit and return to my own car to collect myself for a minute before I follow the Winchesters to a motel. I had never really imagined Daniel cared so much or that he would be so sentimental. Now, more than anything, I want to destroy every last blood sucker that had a hand in Elkins' death. I allow myself one more minute to look at Daniel's letter, and then I pull myself together wipe the few stray tears from my eyes and pull onto the road on the heels of Dean's Impala.

* * *

 **I may occasionally put bits of Sam and Dean interactions when Lexi is not around, and therefore not in her POV, like I did at the beginning of this chapter. Hope its not confusing. Also, I hope to be able to update a little bit more regularly than I have been for a while. I hope you are still enjoying this story. Let me know what you think if you'd like. Up next there will be a one on one conversation between Dean and Lexi. Stay tuned. Anything recognizable from Supernatural is obviously not mine. I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 5 Dead Man's Blood part 4

**So sorry it has been so long since I updated last! Real life has been crazy busy. Thank you for all of the follows/favorites/reviews I truly appreciate any type of feedback! I own nothing recognizable. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Dead Man's Blood part 4

I found myself lost in thoughts and memories on the drive to the motel. Reading Daniel's letter had really struck a chord and affected me more than I thought it would. I had never really felt overly familial or sentimental about Elkins in the past, but I guess losing him for good and finding out that he cared for me more than he may have let on was forcing me to think about stuff. Which is why I jumped when Dean knocked on my window.

I glared at Dean a little as I opened my door to get out of the car as Dean was jokingly saying, "Hey there, jumpy! You okay?"

I drop the glare and look down then back at Dean, "Yeah I'm fine."

He looks at me seriously and with concern, making me a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny, asking, "you sure?"

I make eye contact and reply, "Yeah, no worries. I'll be fine."

Finally, he drops it and stops scrutinizing me, getting back to his reason for coming over to me. "Alright, if you say so. My dad got a room, figuring we can all take turns sleeping and listening to the police scanner. You cool with that?"

I pause before answering, not thrilled with the idea of being stuck in a room with all three of the Winchesters. "Yeah, I guess. Lead the way."

Once we got into the room, Dean announced that he was starving and we all needed to eat so he was gonna go get some food. I called dibs on first shower, grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom, hoping a shower would clear my head of the funk I seemed to have fallen into.

* * *

After I was done with my shower and got dressed, I exited the bathroom to find Sam and John seemingly in the middle of an heated stare off, meaning Dean still wasn't back with the food yet. Not wanting to hang out alone in a room with the Winchester show down that was currently happening, I decided to excuse myself to go for a walk. Sam tried to get me to stay, saying Dean would probably be back with the food any minute, I told him I wasn't hungry and could use the walk to clear my head. After making one full lap around the motel I decided to sit up on the hood of my car and look up at the sky while I allowed my thoughts to continue to wander. This was always my favorite spot for thinking. Right now, thinking included remembering the last time I actually saw Elkins. The day I left to go it alone.

* * *

 _1995_

 _The vamp nest we were taking out was almost completely cleared out, just 3 vamps left. The two other hunters we brought along were dealing with the 4 or 5 vamps outside the dilapidated house that tried to escape. As I was cornering one of the vamps left inside, about to swing my machete for a killing blow, the third vampire tackled me to the ground. My right shoulder landed painfully on a row of nails sticking up out of the floor, leaving me with a pretty nasty gash. As I continued to fight off the vampire that was currently trying to kill me, I snagged a syringe filled with Dead Man's Blood out of my pocket and quickly stabbed it into the vampire's neck. Finally able to push him off of me, I made quick work of cutting off his head. I turned around to watch helplessly from across the room as one of the vamps held Elkins in place while the other stabbed him through the gut with his own machete. The vamp holding him even got a bite out of him before I could reach them. Once I made it over there I was back in full fight mode my own injury completely forgotten. As if feeling a strange surge of power, I shoved full force at the vamp holding Elkins, and it even surprised me how far and hard he went flying after he left go of Elkins, who dropped to the floor. While that vamp started to recover and get back to his feet, I went after the other one. I sent one strong kick to the stomach followed quickly by a sweeping kick to the back of the knee to make her leg go out from under her. As soon as her knees hit the floor, the blade of my machete was already swinging into her neck, severing head from body. When I turned back around to face off against the final vamp, still feeling a strange power coursing through me, the vamp just started circling me looking confused and nervous, demanding, "What the hell are you?"_

 _Confused myself, by his question, I ignored him and lunged at him swinging my blade. He was quick to get out of the way, and popped up right behind me grabbing me by my already injured shoulder and digging his fingers into my cut. I let out a cry of pain but jabbed my left elbow back into his stomach getting him to let go of me. He backed away and we started circling each other, me, taking a moment to hold my shoulder, the vamp, attempting to taunt me as he looks at my blood on his hand. Then, he licks at the blood, only it apparently didn't taste the way he was expecting it to because he started chocking and trying to spit it back out, again rasping out, "What are you?"_

 _I took his distraction as my opportunity to end him. I quickly lunged toward him, landing a punch to his face to knock him off balance followed by the swing of my machete to claim his head. As soon as he was down, I ran over to Elkins unconscious form. As soon as I knelt down next to him I was a little unnerved by the amount of blood he seemed to be losing, both from his neck and his stomach. All logic told me this situation was bleak and Elkins most likely wouldn't make it. I tried to put pressure on both of his wounds, one hand on his neck, one on his stomach, wishing that there was something I could do to save him. Suddenly, I felt that feeling of power again; looking up for a moment, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a metallic surface. My eyes were glowing a bright golden amber color, definitely not my usual brown/green. I was so caught up in staring at the reflection of these eyes that were, but weren't really, mine, that I jumped a little and closed my eyes, feeling that power fade a bit, when Elkins started to stir beneath my touch. I looked back up at my reflection quick and noticed my eyes were back to normal. Then, I looked back down at Elkins noticing the wound on his neck was completely gone and he was trying to sit up. I began helping him into a sitting position and realized his other wound was perfectly healed as well. I was shocked and confused, caught up in my own head trying to replay the last few minutes in my mind. It made sense to me now ,why that vamp was asking me what I was, as if I were something other than human. Apparently, I was not as human as I thought. That is when the panic set in. I'm not human. We hunt things that aren't human. I will probably become a target now. Suddenly an acute stab of pain in my right shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present and my own wound, Elkins had grabbed me by the shoulder to get my attention to see if I was okay. He finally noticed my injury and decided it was time for us to get out of there._

 _Once we were back at Elkins' place he started patching me up. "This gash on your shoulder is gonna need stitches and it'll probably leave a pretty nasty scar."_

 _I remained silent, thinking about whether or not I should tell Elkins the truth about what really happened in that house, the truth about me. While Elkins started in on on the stitches he tried distracting me from the pain by talking to me. "You did real good out there today kiddo. Took out 3 vamps by yourself while I went and got myself knocked out, I gotta say I'm pretty damn impressed, it really seems like you were meant for this!"_

 _I gave a short humorless laugh, replying, "Yeah, thanks."_

 _After a few minutes of tense silence while Elkins finished stitching me up, he questioned me, "How exactly did you manage to take out all three vamps by yourself?"_

 _"_ _The vamps got a little sloppy, I got a little lucky, but most importantly I learned from the best." I tried to avoid eye contact as I responded._

 _Silence continued for a few minutes until Elkins finally spoke._

 _"_ _You know, it's kind of strange, this cut goes straight through the middle of this odd birthmark of yours. It used to look like some kind of symbol, unlike anything I've ever come across, but now it's all jacked up and and likely to stay that way from the scarring."_

 _"_ _Huh, yeah, that is strange." Elkins' comment gave me a strange feeling about my "birthmark," like maybe that mark had something to do with the freaky powers I now seemed to have._

 _After Elkins finished patching me up I made a quick escape to my room, claiming exhaustion. Lying on my bed with all of the revelations of the day screaming in my head I came to a decision, I could not tell Elkins, or anyone for that matter, the truth about me, about having supernatural abilities. They wouldn't understand and I would become the next hunting target. That left me with only one option, time to go solo. In the middle of the night I packed up my stuff, left a brief vague not for Elkins, and left, heading for the bus station._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is already mostly written and should be out within a week! Next up Dean and Lexi conversation and flash back! If anyone has any ideas for Dean and Lexi's first meeting flashback I** **would love to hear them, I have a plan, but I am open to other ideas as well.**


	7. Chapter 6 Dead Man's Blood part 5

**New chapter finally! Sorry it's been awhile, real life as been crazy. Anyway, on with the story, feedback is appreciated. I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

After about 10 minutes I heard someone approaching me, I turned my head to see Dean sauntering up to my car with pizza and beer in hand. He stopped right in front of me and wordlessly handed me a beer and a plate with a slice of pizza on it. Then, he proceeded to sit his own plate on my lap and his beer on the hood of my car while he climbed up onto my car to sit next to me, as I stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Just make yourself comfortable why don't you," I spit out sarcastically, and a bit incredulously.

"Don't mind if I do," he replies happily, completely unperturbed.

"You better not mess up my car!"

He barks out a short laugh, "Now you sound like me," he smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up and eat your food," I reply after shoving his shoulder and handing him his own plate and beer.

Once Dean finally got settled on the hood, he takes a giant bite out of his pizza and then turns to stare at me and asks, with a mouth full of food, "Well?"

I look back at him confused, "Well what? Oh, and maybe try chewing and swallowing before speaking so it comes out in English."

He rolls his eyes at me and finishes what's in his mouth before speaking again.

"Well… What's up with you? You have been really quiet and out of it since we left that post office. So, what is it that has you all tied up in knots?"

I give him a hard look, take a long swig of the beer he gave me, and sigh, "I don't know."

"Hmm, must have been quite the letter?" He gives me a knowing, sympathetic look.

I give him a sad smile, "You think you know me so well?"

He smiles back, " I think I know you well enough. So talk to me, tell me whats going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Elkins letter just brought up some stuff for me that I hadn't even given much thought to before now. I mean, you know I've never really had much in the way of family, and its never been especially easy for me to get close to people and really trust them."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well… all those years living with Elkins I never really treated him like family. Don't get me wrong, we got along great, but it always felt more mentor/mentee than father/daughter, at least for me. I did care about him though, and I was grateful to him for saving my life and taking me in and teaching me the ropes of hunting, but I don't think I ever truly let him in, and thats on me. In that damn letter he said he thought of me as a daughter and that he was proud of me. So, I guess it has me feeling kind of guilty for not sticking around in his life, for being too heartless and emotionless to ever really let him in. I don't have too many people in my life who would say they are proud of me, you know? And now he is gone and I will never be able to tell him how much that means to me."

Dean, long finished with his slice of pizza and finally able to switch from listening intently to actively participating in the conversation, says, "First of all, you are far from heartless or emotionless. Second, you did what you felt like you had to in order to keep yourself safe. I'm sure Elkins understood that."

After a brief silence Dean continues, "you feel better after getting all that off your chest?"

I laugh a little, "Yeah, I guess I do feel a little better."

"Good."

"And, I may not be an ice queen with you, but I can definitely be cold sometimes, especially with people I don't know or trust. I mean, I was a bitch to you the first time we met."

Dean laughs and takes a pull from his beer, "Oh I remember! You definitely were." I laugh too and shake my head remembering our first encounter.

* * *

 _1995_

 _After running away from Daniel Elkins I got on a bus to upstate New York and I contacted one of Elkins' forgers to send me some faked emancipation papers and some fake IDs. I made myself some money by hustling at pool and poker around town. I got a motel to stay in and started looking for a real job while spending most of my free time at the local library trying to do any kind of research I could to find out what I was and where I came from. After a couple weeks, the librarian offered me a job since I seemed to be there all the time anyway. I still tried to hustle money on occasion too, when I needed it, which is how I ended up meeting Dean Winchester for the first time._

 _I ended up playing a poker game with a few local guys and a couple of drifters just passing through town. This game however, was different then other games I had played, I was losing, and I wasn't the only one trying to hustle. One of the out of towners seemed to be hustling me, and everyone else playing. However, once the locals caught on to that fact, they started cheating with the help of the dealer and ended up winning everything. Naturally, I was pissed off about losing money to cheaters and decided to do something about it afterward. I followed the locals out of the road house intent on getting my money back. As I approached them, I could tell they were underestimating me, thinking I was just some helpless stupid girl, one of them even yelled to me, "Hey there little lady, you looking to earn your money back? Because I could think of a few ways you could do that."_

 _He leers at me and laughs with his buddies as I stop right in front of them, and give a brief, sensual, "come hither" look, before I drop all pretenses and demand, in an eerie calm voice, "Do I look like a whore to you? And, I would choose your next words carefully if you would like to keep any semblance of pride, and not get your asses kicked by a girl. I know you cheated and I want my money back. Now."_

 _They all laugh. "You have 3 seconds."_

 _The apparent leader of this band of idiots walks up to me and says, "I don't think so little girl," while grabbing me around the waist. I react instantly and head butt him, breaking his nose and forcing him to back away. "You bitch!" he spits out with a mouth full of blood and starts to come at me._

 _Someone else is suddenly in front of me however, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, come on guys! Are you really the kind of jackasses who would hit a woman just because she embarrassed you a little? Last time I checked, real men, don't hit women."_

 _The big guy backs off and huffs out,"Whatever man, just keep that crazy bitch away from us" as they walk away. Mr. "Knight in Shining Armor Complex" finally turns around to look at me, and I am staring daggers at him, like if looks could kill, he would be a pile of ash on the ground in front of me. Once he sees the look on my face his eyebrows shoot up in confusion, "Uh… you're welcome for saving your ass."_

 _"_ _I didn't need saving!" I spew my anger out at this dumb kid. "I am not some damsel in distress here, no one asked you to step in."_

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?!" he responds, completely baffled. "Each of those guys is like three times your size, and there were four of them! They would have thrown you around like a rag doll, or worse. So, are you crazy? Or, do you have some kind of death wish."_

 _"_ _Look, you don't know me. I was completely fine, okay, I can handle myself. And, in case you didn't realize those assholes cheated and stole our money, and I intend to get mine back, so stay out of my way!" I shove passed him to go after the four idiots who stole from me, only to be stopped by this kid grabbing me by the wrist. On instinct, I whirl around and take a swing, nailing him in the side of the face with a right hook, though hardly at full strength, just a warning shot._

 _"_ _What the hell was that for?" he yells surprised and pissed off._

 _"_ _I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." I turn on my heal and head in the direction my money went, to go track it down._

 _"_ _Fine! Its your funeral. No good deed goes unpunished, huh?" The kid shakes his head and walks away finally._

* * *

Present

I turn to look at him and make eye contact, "I have to say, I'm really glad we got to know each other, despite my initial bitchiness. I've really missed this Dean, hanging out and talking with you." I finish laying my head on his shoulder.

Dean wraps his arm around me and leans down to kiss the top of my head, "me too," he whispers.

"We haven't done a very good job of keeping in touch recently, huh?"

"No. We suck," I agree.

"So, what have you been up to?" Dean inquires as we sit back up, his arm still around me but looking at each other again.

"Same old, same old. Hunting this and that, hanging out at roadhouses for fun, searching for answers in between."

"Find anything yet? Where those nifty powers come from? Who you're real parents are or were?"

"Nope. Nada. I always just get frustrated and have to move on to something else, its like I don't have enough information to go on, you know? I feel like I don't even fully know everything I am capable of, and mostly I'm too afraid to find out. Don't want other hunters finding out what I can do. And I don't even know my real parent's names or where they are from. But, I keep looking anyway hoping that something might stand out as familiar." "What about you what have you been up to since New Orleans? Other than taking advice and reconnecting with Sam?"

Dean huffs a short laugh, "Well after my dad went MIA for longer than usual, I went to Stanford to talk to Sam, like you pushed me to." He smiles ruefully at me.

"I convinced Sam to come with me to look for Dad, but only for the weekend, but when I brought him back to Stanford he found is girlfriend burning on the ceiling just like our mom. So, after that he decided to stick with me to find dad and find the demon that killed Mom and his girl, but he told me he wants to go back to a boring normal life of being a lawyer after that."

"Wow, that really blows. So basically he just has the revenge bug now, like you're dad?"

"Yup! The both of them want to do whatever it takes to get the demon, even if it means getting themselves killed. So, I keep doing what I can to keep them alive because to me thats whats more important."

"Well you have always been the caretaker in that family from what I understand. You already know I don't care for your dad or brother all that much based on what you've told me about your childhood."

"I know Lex! But, they are my family, the only family I have left, what else am I supposed to do."

I just turn to give him a hug because family doesn't have the same meaning or burden for my life as it does for his. Dean gently ends the hug, "Thanks."

"So, whats the big deal about this Colt that we are looking for? Why do you and my dad want to get it back so bad?"

"Well most people think its just a legend, but basically in 1835, Samuel Colt built a very special gun, for a hunter, supposedly this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?"

"Exactly, thats the story anyway. I've never seen it in action myself. But, Elkins has had it hidden away for years and he used to tell me the legend of the Colt like a bedtime story sometimes."

"Wow, so this Colt could kill the demon that killed my mom?"

"Yea, if the legend is true it would absolutely kill the demon you're family has been hunting."

"Well, its been a long day, what do you say? Ready to get some shut eye so we can be refreshed when we pick up the trail of these vamps." He slides off my car and offers me a hand to help me down. "I know, I know you don't need my help Lex, but humor me."

I laugh and take his offered hand to help me down off the car, "And they say chivalry is dead. Why, thank you kind sir!" I curtsey to him just to be a smart ass.

But he plays along bowing and giving it right back, "You are most welcome milady." We gather up the beer bottles and plates, and head back to the room to catch some shut eye.

 **Please leave a review or follow/favorite if you like this story or if you have any suggestions or advice. Thanks for reading! There will be more of the first meeting flashback in the next chapter.**


End file.
